


Other Chances

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [123]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only begun, and now it threatens to be taken from him as easily as a limb is severed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Azog, after Azanulbizar  
> Prompt: Damaged  
> Alternate Universe: Flame of Durin

Azog grits his teeth as leather is wrapped tightly around the stump of his damaged arm to keep him from bleeding out entirely. He has only begun the destruction he promised his mistress, the fortification of the second Hold for the keeping of the cattle. Only begun, and now it threatens to be taken from him as easily as a limb is severed.

A heavy smack at the back of his head makes him snarl and glare at the one who crouches next to him, who'd wrapped the leather. Dazbol bares her teeth at him in return, glaring right back. His second is not one to be cowed, not even by him. It's one of the things that makes her a good second.

"Do you stay, or do you go north?"

Azog knows if he goes north, back to Gundabad, Dazbol will take the command of the Second Hold, and he will not have it back from her. There will be other armies, other conquests, for their mistress, but it will grate to lose this one so swiftly to another. Here, though, he can only die of the wound, for there are none among the cattle who have any thought to repairs of damaged flesh. Only the mistress may do so.

"North." He hates to leave the Second Hold to another, but better to leave it to Dazbol and live to wrest it back from her than die and have her take it anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Azog would have died of blood loss, if nothing else, but Orcs are annoyingly resilient, and he perhaps more than most. In _Flame of Durin_ , his survival over the long years from Azanulbizar to the Battle of Five Armies is also because Cúnessa made sure he was healed and kept alive. Whatever deal he had with Sauron was entirely his own, and may or may not actually show up in the _Flame of Durin_ AU.


End file.
